Open Your Eyes
by JateMerderfan
Summary: A story about Troy and Gabriella involving the rest of the HSM gang, what if Troy and Gabriella were put together for the musical, but not out of choice? R and R, hope you like it!
1. Classroom Collision

**Open Your Eyes**

"Good Morning class, before you head off to P.E I would like to talk to you all about something. As you may know we are still having trouble filling all the supporting roles in our Twinkle Town musical, I would love more of you to become involved. Just think what hidden talents could be hidden inside every single one of you." Miss Darbus' eager voice filled the classroom and was met with anything but enthusiasm as her pupils stared back at her, with "are you kidding??" etched across every one of their faces, except of course Ryan and Sharpay who beamed at their teacher. She continued advertising the school production, lost in her own imagination, so much so, she couldn't see the two boys at the back of her class who had begun to play basketball.

"Dude, I've said it before and I'll say it again, the mothership needs to come for her, before she abducts and brainwashes us! I'm telling you Troy, if we don't watch our backs we could blackout and come back as leotard wearing, ballad singing guys with names like Troyella and Chaderina!" Chad whispered to his friend, his tone so melodramatic it wouldn't be out of place on the stage he despised so much, although this was something Troy would never point out. Troy grabbed the ball off Chad, and spun it round on his finger a couple of times. "Dude, we better put this away we don't want Darbus confiscating-

"Mr Bolton!" The two basketball players heads jerked to the front of the class, where they realised the whole class was staring back at them intently. Troy gulped, "Yes?"

"Does this LOOK like a basketball court to you?"

"Um…no."

"Then I'll have to take the ball then." She replied tartly, sticking her hand out in his direction. Troy shot Chad a deadly stare, got out of his seat and walked to the front of the room, fully aware everyone was watching. He handed the ball over, his face bright red. "Thank you, Mr Bolton." The class watched Troy return sheepishly to his seat and then heard a large, "OW!" Troy had 'accidentally' elbowed Chad in the stomach.

"God, even in Homeroom they won't stop playing basketball. Is that all their life revolves around, they may want to mess about in class, but that doesn't mean they should waste our time." Gabriella Montez was tapping her pen impatiently on her desk, there wasn't many things that annoyed her but cocky, basketball players, mainly Troy Bolton, was definitely way up there on her list. Her best friend Taylor could only laugh at her usually polite and kind friend Gabriella's uncharacteristic outburst. "God, Gabi, don't hold back, tell me how you REALLY feel." She muttered sarcastically with a grin on her face. Gabriella smiled at Taylor, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, you know how I feel about jocks."

"Yeah, you may have mentioned…" Taylor continued in the same sarcastic tone.

"McKessie, Montez, do we have a problem??" The girls heads snapped up. "No," Gabriella replied quickly, "We were just discussing…"

"Homework." Taylor piped up.

"Like they'd talk about anything else." A voice came from the back. Gabriella and Taylor spun round to see where the voice had come from, Troy Bolton's smug face answered their question straight away. Gabriella, rolled her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood for his wise cracks today. "You don't even know us, we talk about other things than homework!"

"Oh yeah?" Troy challenged, his eyebrows raised. Completely ignoring the fact that they whole class was eagerly watching their argument. This always happened when Troy and Gabriella collided, it was like they were the only two in the room. "If you don't talk about homework, then what DO you talk about??"

"How annoying you basketball jerks are for one thing." Gabriella retorted, a few gasps emerged from the eagerly watching class, all heads now turned to Troy waiting to see his response it was like watching a tennis match. He opened his mouth to respond when Miss Darbus had decided enough was enough. "Bolton, Montez! If you can't control yourselves either take this outside or finish this after class. I will not have you two interrupting Homeroom again. Thank you!" Miss Darbus pushed her glasses further up her nose and when she spoke again it was with a softened tone. "Anyway, class as I was saying earlier, Ryan and Sharpay could really use your support in our musical," she smiled down at Ryan and Sharpay who were nodding enthusiastically in agreement, "If you like to try out for a supporting role, come down to rehearsals, you will be very welcome. Class dismissed." The bell rang right on cue and the class started to leave the room, "Taylor, tell Coach Bolton I'll be right there, I just need to grab some books." Gabriella said. Taylor nodded and left with Kelsi. Gabriella was too occupied with her books to realise it was just her and Troy in the room. Miss Darbus realised this and saw Troy making his way over to Gabriella obviously dying to have the last word in today's argument. "Um, Bolton, Montez. If you are under a lot of pressure, which is causing tension between the two of you, could I suggest the musical as a good way of unwinding?" She smiled at the two expectedly, obviously under the impression she had just imparted a vital piece of wisdom. Troy and Gabriella stared at Miss Darbus, Troy snorted and they both rushed out of the room, but not before fighting over who would go through the door last…

Kind of a short chapter to start off with, but I hope you liked it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome:D


	2. The Battle of the Sexes

**Chapter 2**

"Troy, Miss Montez! Any reason you're late?" Coach Bolton enquired of the two latecomers. Troy and Gabriella had run from homeroom, careful to keep a safe distance from each other though. They were panting from their sprint and noticed everyone else had changed into their PE kit, both were too out of breath to offer a reason, and besides, they wouldn't know what to say anyway "Changing rooms, now." Coach Bolton ordered, jerking his thumb behind him to the girls/boys changing rooms, and be quick about it." Troy and Gabriella walked side by side to their changing rooms, never once looking at each other and then hurrying silently into their respective changing room.

Five minutes later they emerged at the exact same time, to see the rest of their class running laps around the basketball court. Gabriella's hair was now in pigtails and she was in a white t-shirt and red shorts (think HSM2 promos!) she walked over to Troy and was the first to break the ice. "You know, Troy. Maybe you should take up Miss Darbus' offer." She whispered in a voice of mock concern, her eyes twinkling at the reaction she knew her comment would inspire. Troy was trying hard to ignore her as they began to jog round, but ignoring Gabriella Montez had never been one of his strong points. "Oh, yeah? And what offer might that be?" Gabriella looked over at him, her pigtails flapping against her shoulders as she ran. "You know, to take part in the musical." She replied cheekily, loving the fact that Troy honestly had no idea what to say to her. "Might help you relax, stop you being such an ass, although it is only a musical not therapy, maybe you need more help in that area…" She winked at him and ran off ahead, and although Troy was infuriated by her comment, she always knew just how to wind him up, he couldn't help noticing she looked really good in those shorts… he shook the thought off and continued to run.

"Okay, class, gather round!" The kids stopped running and lined up around Coach Bolton, ready for instructions, Sharpay could be heard moaning to anyone who would listen about the nail she had just broken while running round. "Today, we're gonna try and have a game of Volleyball, Jason, Zeke, could go just go and get the net please?" As the two boys ran off, the class automatically started moving into two teams, girls and boys. Coach Bolton laughed, "A battle of the sexes? So be it. Troy you'll be captain of the boys, Gabriella you'll be in charge of the girls." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, seeing determination in each other's eyes they knew was echoed in their own. This was no longer going to be a friendly volleyball game. "Okay, girls, huddle up." Gabriella shouted as she heard Troy do the same thing. The girls huddled round putting their arms around each other's shoulders and leaning in, they all looked expectedly at Gabriella. "Right," she started, "to be honest, I haven't a clue how to play volleyball and to be honest, I don't really care." A few of the girls laughed. "Our main goal obviously, is to beat the boys, to beat Troy Bolton."

"Aww, but he's so cute." Sharpay and a few of the other girls sighed.

"Well, I don't care that he's hot." Gabriella paused for a second, that wasn't something she had ever said or thought before. Taylor looked at her oddly as well, knowing this was the first nice thing she had ever said nice about any jock, especially Troy Bolton. "Anyway," she continued nervously, taken aback by this sudden revelation on her part, "I just know we have to beat them. It's only right we show them we're just as good."

"Okay, guys. I think we all know how this is gonna turn out, I mean no offence to the girls but they don't even know how to play." Troy smiled at his team, this was going to be an easy win, he may not always know the right thing to say to get one up on Gabriella but at least in sport he knew he could beat her. "Yeah," Chad laughed in agreement, "they're just gonna look stupid."

"I don't know about that." One of Zeke's friends Nick smirked, "Montez is looking really hot in those shorts." The rest of the team looked over and nodded in agreement. Troy couldn't understand it, but it annoyed him to see them all leering at her, maybe it just because he wanted them to concentrate on the game. "Guys, can you please stop checking her out!"

"Jealous, are we Troy?" Zeke smirked.

"No, I just…" He wasn't jealous, was he? Of course he wasn't, this was Gabriella Montez, he couldn't stand her. Sure she may be beautiful, but that's nothing if you're as irritating as she is, Troy reasoned with himself, stop thinking about her! "Let's just play and win, okay?" The boys cheered in agreement, and Chad watched Troy, he had always thought there had been a sexual tension between Troy and Gabriella, even if neither of them would ever admit it. Chad was sure that if they ever stopped arguing they would realise that they weren't actually different, but he was sure that day wouldn't come soon, so he wasn't holding his breath. A whistle told the game was about to begin, they all got into their positions. "Ready, Montez?" Troy yelled.

"Born ready, Bolton." The two gave each other an intense stare, and a chorus of, "oooh" and wolf whistles were heard from both sides.

"Okay," Troy sighed, when he finally pulled his gaze away from Gabriella. "Let's play some ball." He hit the ball over the net.

The battle of the sexes had begun


	3. The Injured Player

**The Injured Player**

"Okay, so that's 21-21." Coach Bolton sighed, exhausted. PE was the last class of the day, and neither Troy nor Gabriella would let the game stop until there was a clear winner. Coach Bolton was beginning to regret his decision to appoint them as captains. "You brought it on yourself." He muttered to himself, shaking his head and looking up at the gym's large clock. 5.30pm, at the rate this game was going there would be no point going home, neither side was going to give in.

"Gabriella, I'm so tired, I need my beauty sleep, besides I've got Twinkle Town rehearsals tomorrow and Ryan and I have a lot of practising to do." Sharpay whined to her captain. Gabriella barely acknowledged her blonde team mate, because a) she was too tired to reply and b) she would only end up saying something rude. Taylor hit the ball smoothly over the net and jogged over to Gabriella, her face shining with sweat, "I actually agree with Sharpay."

Gabriella was forced to listen now, she laughed, "You AGREE with Sharpay?? That's something I never thought I'd hear…"

"You're not the only one." Taylor panted. "But seriously, enough is enough, maybe we should just forfeit…"

"What's up girls?" Chad bellowed from the other side of the court, his arms held out a questioning look on his face. "Giving up so soon??." Chad asked half mockingly-half hopefully, if the girls forfeited it meant they could all go home. His face fell at Gabriella's answer.

"Nope, we could go all night." She hit the ball to Chad and it flew right past his face, he turned and watched the ball roll away too tired to move an inch. He looked back at Troy who was giving him a 'what gives?' look.

Chad shrugged, "Dude, my bad…"

Coach Bolton was seeing his class flagging and realised if he didn't put a stop to this then half the class would drop dead of exhaustion, the thought if the amount of paperwork this would lead to, caused him to take action. "Okay." He shouted. "Last point wins." The class's energy was suddenly restored; there was a light at the end of the tunnel the battle would soon be over. Troy whacked the ball over the net with all his might, and none of the girls reached it. Both teams erupted immediately into cheers.

"Hold on, Bolton." Gabriella stopped celebrating, and faced the boys' side, her arms folded. "Why are you cheering, we just won!!" She paused. "Aww, you that happy for us?"

Troy moved towards the net, "What are you talking about Montez? You failed to hit the ball back, our point."

Gabriella moved closer, stepping under the net so they were face to face. "No, the ball was out, our point." She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, something she hadn't often done. They were the colour of the deepest ocean and she could feel herself drowning.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn or can't you just admit there are SOME things you just can't do??" Troy exasperatedly, he had put too much into this game to lose it now. He stared her down, he was quite a bit taller than her, he moved closer towards her so none of their team mates could hear them. "The game is ours Montez." He whispered, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face, it was unnerving her but she couldn't tell why. She moved backwards, she was getting lost in his presence. "No, it's not. Coach Bolton? Was the ball in or out??"

Coach Bolton felt the pressure as every head in the gym turned to him, his answer would ending up disappointing half the room. He tried to be diplomatic. "Um, next point wins." The kids groaned. Chad walked up to Troy and Gabriella who were still staring at each other and shoved the ball into his chest, "Come on, Troy, let's end this, please!" Troy took the ball and hit it hard over the net, frustration getting the better of him, and next thing he heard was a scream.

Coach Bolton ran over to Sharpay, who was on the floor holding her ankle, was was swelling by the minute, the girls were gathered round attacking Coach Bolton with questions, "Oh, my God. Is her ankle broken?" "Will she ever walk again??" "Can she sue??"

Coach Bolton pressed down on various areas of her ankle and turned to the girls calmly who had now been joined by the boys looking guilty. "Well, I'm not a Doctor so I can't say for sure. But it looks and feels broken."

"What about the musical?" Sharpay wailed.

"I'm sure Miss Darbus will be able to find a suitable replacement…"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, there isn't an understudy. There was just no one who play the role as well as I can." She sighed melodramatically; she seemed to be relishing all the attention. The kids rolled their eyes, no did overacting quite like Sharpay Evans.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay." Coach Bolton laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and put her arm around his neck to she could stand up.

Troy moved forwards, "Sharpay, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for-

"Troy, this is no way your fault, it's not like you hit me with the ball, I just ran to get it and tripped." Sharpay fluttered her eyelashes, Gabriella rolled her eyes, if it was any but Troy she'd be tearing their head off.

"Are you kidding, Sharpay?" Gabriella scoffed. "It is absolutely Troy's fault! He hit the ball that fast knowing you'd run and get it-

"Oh and I suppose I knew Sharpay would be the one to get it and she'd fall and break her ankle??" Troy retorted sarcastically

"You could have, I don't know how guys think!" Gabriella answered.

"You're just being a sore loser."

"I can't be a sore loser, because we didn't lose! The ball was out!!"

Troy opened his mouth to shout when Coach Bolton blew his whistle, the whole class jumped and several of the girls squealed.

"Troy! Gabriella! Stop arguing! Neither of you won, I'm disqualifying you both. Now, I'm calling for an ambulance for Sharpay and you two and going to accompany her, since it's both, yes BOTH of your faults that the game got so out of hand. You were both so intent on winning you missed the main point of being captains: to look out for your teams. On the way to the hospital I expect you two to work out your differences, I don't want this happening in one of my lessons ever again. Understand?"

"Yes, Coach." Troy and Gabriella replied meekly. Normally Troy would be mad at his Dad for shouting at him in class, but it was justified. They let their egos get away with them. It wasn't his fault Gabriella pushed all the right buttons.

20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella were sat in the back of an ambulance accompanying an unconscious Sharpay. Well, Troy and Gabriella were under the impression she was unconscious, Sharpay was really just faking a state of total unawareness to see what the two arch enemies would say to each other when they thought no one was listening. So far she thought she had been wasting her time, the pair hadn't uttered a word the whole trip. The only sound was the occasional accusatory throat clearing or Troy tapping his foot on the floor something he knew bugged Gabriella immensely.

This was going to be a long trip…


	4. The Replacements

**The Replacements**

"Doctor? How serious is it?" Gabriella enquired nervously. She had been waiting for news on Sharpay what seemed like hours. Troy was nowhere in sight. As soon as they had arrived Troy had excused himself to make a phone call and hadn't been seen since.

The blonde doctor smiled at Gabriella. "Well, your friend had a bad fall…"

Gabriella didn't like his tone, "Doctor you don't have sugar coat anything. I can take it."

The Doctor smiled at the girl, her maturity was surprising for someone her age. He took a deep breath and continued in his calm tone. "Well, her ankle's severely dislocated; she'll need surgery to get it back into place." His explanation was met with a confused tone.

"Doctor, if you don't my asking. We've been here for…" She checked her watch. "An hour and a half. Why is the first I'm hearing about this, surely it would have been best to do the surgery as soon as possible." The Doctor smirked, nothing got past this kid.

"Well, we've been doing x-rays and such. We think of surgery as a last resort we wanted to make sure they was any way the ankle could be splinted, which-

"Which there isn't." Gabriella finished. The Doctor nodded.

"She's gone in now. You can wait if you'd like, I know it's getting late."

Gabriella shrugged and sat herself in a chair in the waiting room, "I'll wait, I have nowhere else to go." The Doctor excused himself and went to talk to a nurse.

Troy walked into the hospital, wondering if Gabriella was ok, he had called Miss Darbus, but his phone call had lasted all of two minutes and he had been gone over an hour, Troy was praying Gabriella wouldn't press him for an explanation as he knew she wouldn't like it. While he was wondering this he saw Gabriella sat in the waiting room, her head in her hands, she looked so still she could be asleep. He saw an open textbook on the table in front of her and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He walked over to her, hating to disturb her. He gently touched her shoulder and he felt like he had been electrocuted and by Gabriella's sudden awakening she must have felt it too. "Troy!! You made me jump!" Gabriella had her hand on her chest and was breathing sharply.

"That scary am I?" Troy smiled; he picked up a sports magazine and sat down in a chair next to Gabriella. He began to read, but kept feeling like someone was watching him. Eventually he closed his magazine and saw Gabriella staring at him, her eyebrows raised and an expecting look on her face, her fingers tapping on the armrest of her chair. Troy smirked, knowing ignoring her would bug her so much, so he merely winked at her and continued reading his magazine.

"Aren't you even going to ask??" Gabriella eventually snapped, staring angrily at the magazine hiding the basketball player. Troy took a deep breath, closed the magazine slowly, rested it on the table, laced his fingers and said in a perfectly calm and innocent voice. "Ask what?"

"About Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled incredulously, "you know, the girl whose ankle YOU broke?? The reason we're here!"

Troy shrugged, only noting how cute she looked when her nose was scrunched up in annoyance. "Well, she's fine isn't she? Sprained ankle or something…"

"Actually, no. She's in surgery right now, popping her ankle back into place." Troy smug face, changed instantly and her immediately felt guilty for his callous comments.

"Oh." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Gabriella looked away sharply, she felt funny when he saw him do that, he's too good looking for his own good, Gabriella thought bitterly, no wonder he's so full of it. "When can we see her?"

"After the surgery." Gabriella replied sharply. She picked up the textbook and began to read.

"So I guess we're not talking anymore?" Troy asked.

"No, Troy. We're not talking anymore." Gabriella replied completely absorbed in her book.

"Thank God." Troy sighed, resting his head on the back of his chair. "You exhaust me, Montez, you really do." The pair sat in silence until the arrival of their melodramatic teacher Miss Darbus. When she entered a room, everyone knew it. Today was no different. She waltzed in throwing her scarf around her neck and immediately scanned the room for Troy and Gabriella. "Oh my goodness." She wailed, running over to the teenagers who naturally looked alarmed. "My star, how is she?" Troy and Gabriella shared a look and Gabriella stood up and put a comforting arm on Miss Darbus' shoulder.

"Miss Darbus, she's in surgery. Her ankle's dislocated. I don't think she'll be able to perform in your musical." Gabriella said sympathetically, a thought suddenly came to her and she looked behind Miss Darbus. "Um, where's Ryan? Surely he should be here."

"He's rehearsing, we open in three weeks, and we need all the practice we can get. Besides when Troy called me up, he said it wasn't anything serious." Miss Darbus explained, eyeing up the reddening basketball player. "But obviously that isn't the case is it, Mr Bolton?" When Troy didn't reply she huffed. "Anyway I must go and see her." She wiped away a non existent tear and ran off.

"Nothing serious?? You don't call surgery serious??" Gabriella rounded on Troy.

"Well, I didn't want them worrying." Troy shrugged.

"Like you obviously aren't." Gabriella snapped. "Besides where were you? I've been here an hour by myself."

Troy groaned, he knew this question was coming, he stood up. "You want the truth?"

Gabriella stood and faced him.

"Always."

Troy looked down, finding his shoes suddenly very interesting. "Okay, I was playing basketball."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So let me get this straight. You put a classmate in hospital, and then while she's in surgery you go off and play basketball!" She said the last word as if it was a disease.

"Okay, when you say it like that it sounds bad." Troy, Gabriella noted, at least had the decency to look guilty. But Gabriella wasn't going to let this go, or let herself go because she had a feeling if she did, she'd end up falling for the arrogant yet attractive basketball player standing in front of her. She threw her hands up in despair.

"Let's go and see Sharpay. She should be out of surgery." Gabriella stormed off, Troy had no choice but to follow her.

In Sharpay's room:

"The doctor says I have to stay off my ankle for at least a month." Sharpay said huskily, the pain medication she was on was a life saver to everyone's ears, she was too lazy too speak loudly.

Miss Darbus was pacing the room clearly heart broken that her main star would be unable to shine for another month.

"Ryan won't be doing the musical either, Miss Darbus." Sharpay frowned, this caused Miss Darbus to stop in her tracks.

"Why not?" Miss Darbus practically shrieked.

"Because he just won't be able to perform without me there, it won't be the same. We're a team." Gabriella snorted at Sharpay's comment, she knew if the tables had been switched and Ryan was the one with the broken ankle, Sharpay wouldn't waste a minute finding a replacement.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find two replacements to play Arnold and Minnie…" Miss Darbus said, rubbing her forehead.

"I think they should do it." Sharpay said pointing her finger at Troy and Gabriella. "After all Miss Darbus it is their fault you've lost your stars." Sharpay reasoned a mischievous grin covering her face. Sharpay would kill to see them both perform together, she could get a lot of money on bets of how long it would for one of them to kill the other. Besides laughter is the best medicine, and seeing Troy and Gabriella in a musical, she was sure, would certainly be laughable.

Miss Darbus eyed up the teenagers in front of him, a scholastic decathlon team member and a basketball player, they were worlds apart and yet there was a spark between them, they certainly had chemistry whether they would admit it or not, "but can you sing?" she thought out loud.

Troy was about to reply, 'not a note in tune', but Gabriella clapped her hand over his mouth. "Oh, yeah Miss Darbus. Troy is a fantastic singer, in fact he's so good I don't think he should say a word so he can save his beautiful voice for the stage." Gabriella smirked, she had one up on Troy Bolton but shrieked when he licked her hand which she dropped from his mouth not a second later.

"Well, okay then," Miss Darbus smiled, she looked less suicidal now, "Troy will be our Arnold-

"And won't he do a good job?" Gabriella asked in a sing song voice, patting Troy on the back. She was over the moon, Troy Bolton in a musical, the ultimate pay back.

"And Gabriella, you'll be our Minnie-

"And Gabriella will," Gabriella repeated in the same voice, "wait- WHAT?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, next chapter will obviously deal with their first rehearsal...what will happen? Time will tell, and so will reviewing! Anyway thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed already it's been such a compliment. :D**


	5. The First Rehearsal

**The First Rehearsal**

Gabriella was fuming as she stormed down the school corridor; she was so tired having spent almost all night with Sharpay or begging Miss Darbus to take back the decision of casting her and Troy as the leads in the musical, it was a match made in hell! Miss Darbus had disagreed.

"_I'm sorry, Gabriella." Miss Darbus had sighed for the 15__th__ time, "there are no other options, and you need some sort of punishment for what you and Troy did. I'll see you at rehearsals straight after school tomorrow." With that she had walked out of the hospital leaving Gabriella hopelessly confused. She didn't sing, well she did, in her room in private but that was for no one else but her…_

"Hey, Gabriella!" Taylor bounded over to her friend, passing her a book to hold as she tied her shoe. "What do you wanna do after school? Catch a film? I heard Spiderman 3 is really good!"

"I'm sorry, Tay." Gabriella groaned, "I'd love to but I've got rehearsals."

"What for?"

"Twinkle town." When Gabriella noticed her friend's bemused expression, she explained, "Miss Darbus cast Troy and I in the leads! As punishment for hurting Sharpay's ankle."

"What about Ryan?" Taylor asked, standing up and taking back the textbook from Gabriella.

"Oh," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sharpay said he's too distraught about her accident and he just couldn't perform without her." Taylor laughed, that sounded just like Sharpay.

"It does seem strange." Taylor mused, "that she would cast two people as romantic leads, who hate each other and also who she's never heard sing."

"What can I say?" Gabriella sighed defeatedly, slamming her locker shut, "the woman's mad." Taylor nodded in agreement and they went to their first class of the day.

* * *

"Dude, the musical?? That's harsh." Chad winced as Troy told the story of yesterday. 

"Yeah, as punishment for breaking Sharpay's ankle, Gabriella and I both have-

"Hold on." Chad interrupted, holding his hand up, "Gabriella's in the musical as well??"

"Well yeah." Troy nodded, "Ryan dropped out as well, so there were two parts that needed replacing. And since it was both our fault…Chad why are you looking like that?" Troy stopped and looked at his curly haired friend whose face was covered with glee.

"Nothing." Chad laughed, "it's just, with you two working in such close quarters as romantic leads, I bet you something will happen in the first week."

"Don't be daft!" Troy scolded his friend, "we won't even get through the first rehearsal, neither of us can act, dance or sing! It's a match made in hell!"

The final bell of the day rang and Gabriella was dreading what was about to befall her, slowly she made her way to the auditorium, and saw Troy Bolton leaning against the wall just outside the door. He nodded at her, "Montez."

"Bolton." She replied without even looking at him. She walked towards the door and was startled when he opened it for her.

"Don't look so surprised, Montez. I'm not always the monster you make me out to be." He winked as her followed her through the door.

"Aaah, my stars." Miss Darbus smiled. "Okay, I was thinking we should try out the duet first, just to make sure you can both actually hold a tune."

"Wouldn't count on it." Troy muttered.

"Come on you two." She clapped her hands, beckoning the teenagers onto the stage. They both reluctantly walked up, "This is Kelsi, she composed the show, Kelsi shall we try the duet from the second act?"

Kelsi nodded and found the correct sheet of music, she played the first few bars of the song and turned to Troy and Gabriella who were stood at least two metres away from each other, their arms folded.

"Come closer you two, we won't be able to hear you sing!" Miss Darbus smiled.

"That's probably a good thing, Miss Darbus." Gabriella said meekly.

Troy laughed appreciatively at her comment, "Couldn't have said it better myself." They smiled but immediately dropped their gaze when their eyes met. They both moved towards the piano, "Okay, Troy you sing first." Kelsi instructed, Troy laid his hand on the piano, looking over Gabriella's shoulder at the music.

**Troy: We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can reach. **

He cleared his throat, embarrassed; he could feel everyone's eyes on him

**Gabriella: If we trying, so we're breaking free**. Troy looked over at her, as soon as he heard her sing, he was taken aback at how beautiful her voice sounded, she seemed like a completely different person, he looked away sharply when she met his gaze.

**Troy: You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are. **

**Gabriella: Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts. **

The pair carried on singing, not seeing Miss Darbus and Kelsi sharing looks of absolute astonishment, who'd have though the basketball player and the scholastic decathlon competitor would have such brilliant voices? Miss Darbus gave Kelsi an enthusiastic thumbs up and continued to watch the pair who were now already into the second verse, singing as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Troy: Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control?**

**Gabriella: Connected by a feeling ooh, in our very souls. **She finally looked at Troy, they had both been taken aback by the other's talent, she blushed when she looked at him, what was coming over her, she thought desperately, she couldn't like Troy Bolton could she? Her thoughts were interrupted when the song ended.

"Bravo!!" Miss Darbus said excitedly. "That was brilliant, I must admit I was half expecting you both to be tone deaf, but let's just say, this is the one time I don't mind being proved wrong!" She laughed at her own joke, while Troy and Gabriella tried to laugh with her, not at her. Gabriella stepped forwards.

"Miss Darbus, once again I am truly sorry for what happened with Sharpay and I think I speak for Troy as well when I say I wish we could take back our actions that day. But I really don't have the time to participate in the musical."

Troy saw where she was going and jumped on the band wagon, "Yeah, and with basketball and everything it's gonna be tough to fit it all in-

"No!" Miss Darbus shrieked "I'm sorry but you two are perfect for the roles! You can sing, you can act…I hope, you certainly have enough chemistry to pull this off…"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other at the word 'chemistry' is that what you call it? Whatever 'it' was between them. If this is chemistry, Gabriella thought, then we're in the middle of a very dangerous reaction. She could not fall for Troy she was everything he hated about people her age. He was arrogant, expected everything to be done for him, and thought he should be admired just because he can play a sport. "No, my word's final, you're cast and that's it, you can't go back on your word, this is theatre!" She flounced off, I don't ever remember giving my word, Troy thought bitterly. He and Gabriella watched Miss Darbus leave the hall and was astounded when she turned on him.

"God, Troy. You had to make things worse didn't you! You had to push her." Gabriella was so irritated, mostly at the circumstance, but she had to take her anger out on someone.

"Me??" Troy replied incredulously, "what did I do? If memory serves it was YOU who first said you wanted to drop out."

"Yeah, but for a just cause." Gabriella folded her arms and pouted, Troy couldn't help but notice this made her look very sweet, something he would never let her know. "I need time to focus on the scholastic decathlon! It's very important, it takes a lot of hard work."

"Yeah, so does basketball! We have a championship coming up in case you hadn't noticed." Troy said exasperatedly.

Gabriella snorted, "You aren't seriously comparing flinging balls around, to actually learning something??"

"Okay, firstly, the flinging balls comment…. there are so many things I could say about that, and secondly, yes, it is as important maybe not to you, but it is to me!"

"Exactly my point, Troy!" She moved closer to him, intensifying their heated argument, "we may go to the same school but we're from two different worlds, maybe it should just stay that way."

"Fine!" Troy retorted, his face inches away from hers'.

"Fine!" Gabriella huffed, her face softened when she saw how close she was to him, if she leaned forwards anymore they could be kissing, but she wouldn't dream of doing that, well if she did dream of doing that it would be a nightmare. However the nightmare was becoming increasingly appealing as her eyes, as if acting of their own accord, drifted down to his lips, which looked so soft despite the fact that at this moment in time they were in a frown.

Damn it Troy, why do you let her get to you? Troy was thinking desperately, you could have any of the cheerleaders, easy, no hassle, but no, you keep coming back to her. He saw her looking at his lips and knew he same thoughts were crossing her mind, why not if they both want the same thing, maybe all their arguments were just built up sexual tension...or maybe they really did just hate each other's guts, only one way to find out. He leaned in-

"Hey, guys! How's the rehearsal going?"

* * *

**Oooh, who interrupted them! Tune in next time to find out! Now you've read it, and hopefully liked it. Please review, take a guess at who interrupted them, or just give some constructive advice.** **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already, it means so much :D**

**xxx**


	6. Sleepovers

**Sleepovers**

"So, Gabs. Seems like Chad and I were interrupting something today when we came to your rehearsal?" Taylor asked slyly as she set up the sleeping bag for Gabriella, who was sleeping over since her Mother was out of town.

"Oh, please. We were just singing!" Gabriella giggled as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Yeah, okay." Taylor nodded doubtfully, catching the pillow with ease and setting it down on the bed. "Seriously, Gabriella. What's going on with you two? You looked kinda cosy up there on the stage. I thought we hated jocks…"

"Yeah, so did I!" Gabriella replied, "so what were you doing turning up with Chad?" Taylor's smug look suddenly fell, and Gabriella instantaneously noticed a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella shrieked, "You like him! Talk about hypocritical, falling for a jock…" She shook her head in mock disdain, laughing at Taylor's jaw dropping.

"No, I was just…he asked me where he could find Troy and I brought him with me." After seeing Gabriella's disbelieving expression, she shrugged. "It's true. Shall we get the film on?" Gabriella nodded, sensing she wasn't going to get anymore out of her friend, she was glad at least the conversation had steered away from her and Troy because she had no idea of the answers to the questions she knew Taylor was dying to ask.

* * *

"Dude, it's getting late, let's head in." Chad panted, he and Troy had been practising hoops. Troy grabbed the ball and nodded, too out of breath to speak. Chad checked his watch 10.30pm. He wordlessly showed Troy his watch and they headed in.

"Chad, sweetie I'm off to bed. Night Troy." Mrs Danforth smiled at the teenage boys as she headed up stairs. Troy and Chad were sat in the kitchen having a glass of water when Chad turned to face Troy a mischievous grin on his face. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Troy asked absent mindedly, flipping through a sports magazine.

"Montez." Chad replied as if his question had been obvious.

"What about Gabriella?" Troy asked, still clueless as too what Chad was implying, had he looked up, the suggestive expression on Chad's face would have explained everything.

Chad, growing impatient, snatched the magazine from his friend.

"Ooh, Gabriella. Since when were you two on first name terms?" When he got no answer he continued. "Troy, you and Gabriella hooked up and I need details."

Troy rolled his eyes and snatched the magazine back, "Firstly, details? What are you, a teenage girl? And secondly, Gabriella and I did not hook up, I don't even like her, remember?" Troy added in not an entirely convincing tone.

"Okay," Chad sighed, not wanting to take no for an answer, "maybe you didn't hook up with her, but that doesn't mean you don't want to…" He folded his arms triumphantly and looked at his friend. Surely he wasn't that blind? He may not get on with Gabriella and Taylor but that doesn't mean he couldn't see what was happening to Troy. Chad's thoughts were interrupted when Troy attempted a hasty change of subject.

"So, your birthday party in two days, you excited?" Troy smiled, hoping Chad couldn't see through his obvious change in subject. He didn't want to talk about his feelings for Gabriella because, frankly, he didn't understand them himself.

"Yeah, man." Chad grinned, rubbing his hands together, "it'll be great. The parents will be gone and it'll just be us all. Who knows," Chad added slyly, "I might even invite Gabriella and Taylor…." He observed Troy waiting for a reaction.

Troy shrugged and pretended to be nonchalant, "Fine, invite them if you want, it's your party."

"Well, maybe I will…" Chad said smugly.

"Fine by me." Troy raised his hands defensively.

"Alright, then. I just might…" Chad teased.

"Dude, just invite them already!" Troy lost his patience.

"Alright, alright! If you wanted them to come so badly all you had to do was say so." Chad beamed at his friend and ducked as Troy lunged at him. Chad picked up the phone and began to dial.

* * *

"Not even if he was the last guy on earth?" Taylor pressed.

"Well…then, yeah. I mean we're the last people on earth! Troy and I would have to re-populate the plant, it would be strictly business." Gabriella giggled, this immediately set off Taylor, the 'Gabriella giggle' was famous, it could melt the coldest of hearts and lighten up any dark situation. "What about if Chad was the last-

Gabriella's question was interrupted by the sound of Taylor's house phone ringing. "Taylor, it could be your parents," Gabriella wondered aloud as she passed the phone to her friend, "maybe they're getting home later than they thought." Taylor took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Taylor? Hi, it's Chad."

Gabriella mouthed, "Who is it?" to Taylor, who just shushed her friend as she listened to Chad, Gabriella couldn't work out what the person on the other side of the phone was saying, all she could see was Taylor smiling and occasionally saying, "Sure" or "Yeah, definitely." Finally she ended the call with, "see you tomorrow, bye."

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked, wondering what the caller could have said to put such a smile on Taylor's face.

"We are going to a party on Friday." Taylor smiled, flicking through a textbook and attempting to do her homework.

Gabriella scoffed, "A party?? Come on Tay, it's us, girls like US don't get invited to parties. Who's is it?"

"Chad's birthday party." Taylor said under her breath hoping her friend wouldn't hear, she wasn't lucky…

"Chad?? As in Chad Danforth??" Gabriella practically yelled, she couldn't believe it. The one person she thought she could count on to destroy her growing feelings for Troy was doing the exact same thing, falling for a jock. For the enemy. Gabriella opened her mouth to protest when Taylor put up a hand.

"Gabriella, we're going, we never do anything like this, with the musical and all the scholastic decathlon practices, you need time to chill out and have some fun. Before your brain explodes." Taylor nodded and gave Gabriella the 'Taylor look' Gabriella rolled her eyes, she couldn't say no to Taylor's stern yet caring face.

"Okay, then." Gabriella sighed. "I'll go, but I'm not having any fun…"

* * *

**That's it! Sorry, it wasn't the best, it was mostly a filler chapter and it's purpose was to set up for the next couple of chapters which are of course the party! I can promise a kiss or two, a fight and a closet. The more reviews the more emails I'll get informing me of the reviews which will remind me to update. So please R and R, thanks to everyone who has so far. You all rock!**


	7. The Party

**Woo, party time! The first part of 2 which deal with Chad's birthday party, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**The Party**

"Okay, great rehearsal you two." Miss Darbus smiled at Troy and Gabriella, "Breaking Free is coming on nicely, next week we can start on some of the script and the dances."

"Um.." Troy stuttered, "I don't dance."

"We'll see, Bolton." Miss Darbus patted a mortified Troy on the shoulder, "Have a good weekend you two." She walked out the room, and Troy turned to Gabriella an apologetic look on his face.

"I'd just like to apologise in advance." He muttered putting his hands in his pockets. Gabriella put her bag on her shoulder and looked at her cast mate confusedly.

"Apologise for what, Troy?"

"For any injuries that may befall you when we dance together." Troy said, completely deadpan. Gabriella laughed, and for some reason this caused Troy's stomach to flip over. He hadn't felt that before, what was it? Her laugh was infectious; he broke out into a grin. They had only had two rehearsals together but he could feel a connection growing between them, it was dangerous, she was starting to invade all his thoughts. Gabriella finally stopped laughing and start to walk off the stage.

"I better get going Troy, need to get ready for the party." She checked her watch, 5.00pm, she only had two hours to get to Taylor's house and get ready.

"Oh, yeah. The party." Troy said, her voice bringing him out of his trance, "See you later." He watched as she left the hall, he was becoming completely mesmerized by her.

* * *

"What about this one, Gabi." Taylor asked desperately, showing Gabriella the fifth dress she had tried on.

"It's also great, Taylor. Just like the one before and the one before that AND the one before that!!" Gabriella sighed exasperatedly. "Where did you get all these dresses from anyway?"

"My sister." Taylor replied, intently observing herself in the dress. "She's away at college so I doubt she'll miss any of these." Gabriella studied her friend; she had never seen Taylor act this way. She must really like Chad, Gabriella thought. "Okay, I've decided. I'm going with one." Taylor turned to face Gabriella, her hair was held up by a red flower to match a red dress that fitted her perfectly.  
"Taylor, you look beautiful." Gabriella hugged her friend.

"Okay, Gabs, your turn, come on we only have an hour!" Gabriella groaned, she was dreading this party, mostly because she was scared of the fact that her and Troy would be together with no teachers around. Taylor was flicking through dresses she had laid out on the bed, until she finally stopped on a dazzling turquoise one. Taylor smiled triumphantly and held it up, it was short, just above the knee and it had thin straps, it was tight around the body and then spread out into a loose skirt. Gabriella had to admit it was gorgeous.

"I'll try it on." Gabriella took the dress and started to undress.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Chad smiled at the first guests, he turned to the cheerleaders who had arrived. "Kiss for the birthday boy?" He smirked, only to the have the girls walk away. He shrugged at Troy, "you can't say I didn't try." He noticed Troy looking around, "Looking for Gabriella?" Chad winked.

"No, I just-

"Whatever man," Chad slapped Troy on his back, "they'll be here." Troy nodded and looked down at his shoes. He was wearing crisp black jeans and a jet blue t-shirt, which brought out his eyes completely, they were piercing when worn with the shirt. For some reason he was nervous, nervous of what to say to Gabriella, nervous that if she looked even more beautiful than usual then wondering what to say wouldn't be a problem, he'd be tongue tied.

"Aaah, you made it!" Chad smiled at two girls at the door, Troy turned and his fears were made a reality when he saw Gabriella walking through the door. He was certain he had never seen anyone so breath taking. Her dress hung perfectly on all her curves and her long dark curls brought out her eyes. She was made up perfectly and still looked natural, real. She stood out from everyone else there. It was this moment that Troy Bolton knew for sure that he was falling for Gabriella Montez. He made his way over to her, she was stood with Chad and Taylor who were already in conversation.

"Hi." He smiled, walking up to her.

"Uh..hi Troy." Gabriella replied, taken aback by him. She was completely lost in his eyes, when she had torn herself away from his penetrating gaze she saw the rest of him looked just as good.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

She blushed and looked down, "Thank you." She looked up and met his gaze, a spark of electricity flowed through her, he made her breathless, scared, excited, and a million other things all at the same time. The only thing he didn't make her feel anymore was anger. The anger she had felt towards him for so long was slowly being replaced by another strong emotion, an even more terrifying one…

"Okay, then." Chad's voice boomed over the large crowd now scattered all around the bottom floor of his house, "the music's about to start, the upstairs is off limits, if you wanna make out do it in the closet! My bedroom and my parent's room is NOT your love shack for the night! Apart from that, have fun!" With that the music began and Troy could hear it was a song he had heard many times before.

"Gabriella, will you dance with me?" Troy blurted out, clearly it wasn't just his heart he couldn't control anymore, his mouth was a victim of her charm.

"I'd love to." She grinned, she held out her hand and he took it, shivers ran down her spine, he led her out into the middle of the living room where other couples where starting to dance.

She looked up at him, and he looked right back, both too nervous to make the first move. The song's lyrics began to sound over the room.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Troy closed the gap between them and she laced her hands around his neck, moving closer, his hands trailed down her back resting low down on her waist, she was sure he had left a mark on her skin, his hands felt like they were on fire when he touched her.

Gabriella smiled, the lyrics seemed to match her situation perfectly, ironic. Troy and her were just swaying to the music, like it was the most natural thing ever. Troy felt Gabriella rest her head his shoulder, he smiled and tightened his grip on her. Gabriella lifted her head and looked at Troy.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Her eyes drifted down to his lips they were so close, Troy had noticed the same thing, he leaned in slightly, feeling her hands pulling her down gently. She felt his breath on her lips-

"Who's up for a game??"

* * *

**Okay, I know you all must be SO mad because they got interrupted AGAIN, three guesses who it is... anyway please review and I'll try and get the next part up soon, which involved spin the bottle and two characters getting put in a closet, but it's not who you think...believe me!**


	8. The Party: Part II

**The Party: Part II**

It had been 15 minutes since Chad had suggested they all play a game and still Troy couldn't stop glaring at his friend and frowning at Chad's gift in being able to interrupt every situation. Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Nick from the basketball team were all sat round in a circle playing Truth or Dare.

"Okay, I'll spin it this time." Kelsi offered as she leaned forwards and spun the empty milk bottle, it spun a few times then came to a stop at Gabriella. All eyes at the circle landed on her.

"Um…I'll take dare, I guess." Gabriella said meekly.

"Oooh, Montez is getting daring." Troy muttered from beside her, she nudged him playfully and looked at Kelsi.

"Go on then, what's my dare?" Gabriella prompted.

"Oooh, I can't think of a good one!" Kelsi said desperately racking her brains.

"Can I take your turn then Kelsi?" Nick asked, his dark green eyes shining mischievously.

"Sure, Nick. Sorry, Gabriella, I'll think of a really good one for you next time." Kelsi smiled and then joined the rest of the group in wondering what Nick was going to dare.

"Gabriella, I dare you to come with me into the closet and let me have my way with you for seven minutes…" He grinned slyly, and everyone in the circle let out whistles and cat calls. Except Troy.

Gabriella blushed, "This isn't seven minutes in heaven…"

"It's still a dare." Nick shrugged. Troy studied his team mate, remembering him to be the one who had been staring at Gabriella when they had all been playing volleyball…

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Troy leaned over and whispered to her.

"You chicken?" Jason winked.

"No." Gabriella stood up, smoothing out her dress. "I accept your dare, Nick. Although it may be end up being me who is having my way with you." She said flirtatiously. He did a thumbs up to the group and followed her into the closet.

He shut the door hastily behind him, and moved towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked moving away.

"Having my way with you, the dare remember?" Nick whispered, stroking her arm. She shrugged him off and moved to the other side of the miniscule closet.

"I was only joking, Nick! I'm not the kind of girl to kiss random guys in closets." Gabriella smiled.

"What about what you said out there?" Nick asked, starting to get slightly annoyed, he thought he was gonna score here.

"It's a game, I was just kidding around." She waved her hand nonchalantly.

He moved closer, was she playing hard to get? Nick thought, she certainly was different, maybe this was her way of coming on to him, he moved quickly and grabbed her around the waist, his arms too strong for her to free herself…

* * *

"They've been way more than seven minutes." Troy observed to the group, every minute Gabriella had been in there with him had been torture, he hated thinking of another guy kissing her and touching her, when he himself and not even had the chance to do either. "And where and Chad and Taylor?" He added, noticing they weren't in the circle. 

"They went upstairs about 2 minutes ago and also Troy, Gabriella and Nick have only been in there 5 minutes…" Kelsi smiled suggestively.

"Oh…" Troy replied. Just at that moment Chad came downstairs in a rush. "Chad what's wrong?"

"Taylor she's ill, she thinks it's the chicken." He raised his voice, "People don't eat the chicken, BAD chicken!" The people dancing looked at him alarmed looking around for an actual chicken he seemed to be yelling at.

"Okay, I think they know the chicken was bad." Troy said grumpily.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Chad enquired, whilst searching for the house phone, a hard task when he saw the mess his house had become. He saw Troy looking at the closet, "they still in there, huh?" Troy nodded and Chad placed a sympathetic hand on Troy's shoulder. Chad waved the phone, "I'm gonna call Taylor's mum and get her to come and pick her up, you should probably tell Gabriella, she's staying with them." Chad dialled a number and ran back upstairs to Taylor, and Troy walked over to the closet and knocked.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt but-" Troy opened the door, and was nearly knocked back my Gabriella throwing herself into his arms, hysterical. Troy grabbed her by the waist, her arms tight around his neck as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "Dude, what did you do to her??" He practically yelled.

"Nothing!" Nick retorted, "that's the problem! Frigid.." Troy cut him off by punching him.

"Leave her alone. For God's sake, what's gotten into you??" Troy knew Nick liked the ladies but it had always been harmless.

"What's gotten into me?" Nick slurred, "about six of these." He said holding up a beer bottle, 5 others lay in shatters inside the closet, Troy was alarmed to see blood smeared on a few of them.

"I think you should leave." Troy muttered sternly. Gabriella had never seen him like this; Troy was still holding her tight, something she was grateful for. "But you can't drive." He added. "Not like this." At that moment Chad and Taylor came down the stairs, Taylor clutching her stomach and groaning. He grabbed his car keys and shouted.

"Troy, I'm driving Taylor home, do you mind watching over everything here for a while?" He was rubbing Taylor's back in comfort.

"Yeah, sure." Troy nodded, then he had a thought. "Can you take Nick as well? He's drunk." He added.

A look of confusion crossed Chad's usually bright face, "He's drunk? We didn't have any alcohol…"

"Brought my own." Nick hiccupped, "always good to be prepared." He winked at Gabriella, who shivered.

Chad saw the way Nick was looking at Gabriella and intervened, "Yeah, Nick you're coming with us. And you can hold the sick bag in case Taylor gets ill." He added frowning, some birthday this was turning out to be. He turned and whispered to Taylor, "Try and get sick at least once, yeah?" Taylor smiled.  
"Wait," she added weakly, "that means there's not enough space for Gabriella, she's staying with me."

"It's okay." Troy said, "I can take her home."

"Thanks man." Chad said gratefully, and he, Nick and Taylor left.

Troy decided to take charge, "Actually I think it's time you all left. Thanks for coming everyone." He looked around at the many, many people in the room and watched as they all started to pile out in groups, a last goodbye was heard and the door shut for good. Troy locked it and leant against the door, it had been a tiring night. He saw Gabriella sat on the sofa, her head in her hands, he moved over and sat next to her, she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly.

"No." She breathed.

"Okay." He replied, he slowly pulled her backwards so they were resting on the sofa. They didn't know how long they lay their, in each other's arms. All they knew is that they'd never felt more safe and more at home. Gabriella yawned softly.

"Do you wanna go to Taylor's?" Troy asked.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his piercing blue eyes he looked into her own dark, tear filled ones. "I should, but Taylor needs her space tonight. Um, maybe you should take me to my house."

Troy felt his heart breaking at seeing how upset she was, he was aching to know what had happened between her and Nick so he could go and kill him but he didn't want her to feel the pain of reliving it.

"But no one's there at your house." Troy said, he couldn't bear to think of her alone. "Come home with me." The words came out of his mouth as if out of his control. He wanted to take them back instantly, he realised how it must have sounded.

Gabriella's eyes widened at his suggestion, "Really?"

"No, I mean yeah. But I shouldn't have said that. But the offer stands if you want to. Obviously you could have your own room or whatever, I just thought." Troy was rambling as she was sat there silently, a small smile creeping over her face.

"Troy," she said softly, "that would be brilliant, thank you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he vowed he would never clean his cheek again, it was tingling all over.

* * *

A few minutes they were on the road, it was 11.30pm and pitch black outside. Troy kept stealing glances at Gabriella as he was driving, she was sat in the passenger seat next to him. Nodding off slightly, she was jolted awake when they hit a bump. 

"Sorry, about that." He winced, as they sat in the traffic lights, he was drumming his fingers quietly on the steering wheel, willing his eyes to stay open.

"It wasn't just you that punched Nick. I punched him too, you know." Gabriella's voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Sorry?" Troy asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Nick, I hit him while we were in the closet." She muttered as she played sheepishly with the hem of her dress.

"Why'd you hit him?" Troy asked intently, turning onto his road.

"He tried to feel me up." Gabriella said quietly looking at the floor. Troy kept one hand on the wheel and put his free hand on her thigh.

"Gabriella, he didn't…hurt you, did he?" Troy asked calmly, even though inside his blood was boiling. He pulled into his drive, stopped his car, undid his seatbelt and turned to face Gabriella.

"No, he didn't hurt me." She shook her head, hastily tugging at her dress.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked sceptically.

"Uh huh." Gabriella nodded, avoiding his gaze and tugging at her dress, trying to make it cover more of her thigh.

"Is it your leg?" Troy said careful not to upset her. She was silent for a while and then nodded slowly. He put his hand back on her thigh, "may I?" She nodded. He slowly moved the dress up, his hand touching her thigh sending sparks of electricity shooting through her body, despite the circumstances; finally he saw a gash on her leg. "Oh, my God, Gabriella. Did he do this??" He moved himself closer so both his hands were on her thigh examining the cut.

"Yeah, well, not on purpose. He put his hand up my dress and when it got to about here," she pointed and area just below the cut, "I hit him on the head with one of the bottles, it broke on the wall and a piece of glass cut my leg." Gabriella finished her story, and placed her hand on top on Troy's which was still on her leg. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch, honestly, it looks worse than it feels."

"If you're sure…let's go inside then." Troy got out of the car, carefully, as he could barely see a thing. He went round and opened the door for Gabriella and took her hand to help her.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Gabriella whispered as Troy unlocked the door.

"Mind what? That I'm helping out a girl in need? Nah, they'd be proud!" He smirked, "now I'm sure everyone will be asleep so let's keep it down." He walked in and Gabriella followed, she'd never been in his house before and now she had she was very impressed. It was huge and very nicely decorated. Troy began up the stairs, "come on I'll take you to the spare room." They snuck along the upstairs landing and Troy saw that the spare room was occupied, he hit his hand to his head. "Oh, I forgot. My aunt and uncle are visiting, they came tonight, they must be in there. Hold on, let's go to my room before we wake anyone up." Troy urged. He opened a door and she followed him in, he flicked on the light. Troy's room was exactly as she had expected it, basketball stars pinned up on the walls, a TV, a double bed, but it was tidier than she would have thought. She sat down with him on the bed, "Okay, Troy. How is this gonna work?"

Troy glanced around the room waiting for inspiration, "I have a sleeping bag, I can use that and that you can have the bed."

"No, I couldn't. This is your house!" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed, you're the traumatised one! You need rest!"

"I'm not using the bed so you might as well." Troy smirked at her reply; at least she was getting some of her feistiness back.

"Come on, Montez. We haven't argued in SO long, you wanna break the pattern now?" Troy folded his arms and smiled at her.

"How about we share?"

Troy nearly collapsed, "Share?? The bed??"

"Yeah," Gabriella replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "no funny business though. If it's okay with you?"

"Yeah," Troy spluttered, "good, by me…" Gabriella smiled at his awkwardness. Then realised what she was wearing and blushed, her tight dress was hardly comfortable to wear in bed.

"Uh, Troy? Do you have anything that I could borrow…?" She asked timidly indicating her dress.

"Oh, yeah. Let me just have a look…" He started rummaging through his chest of drawers and Gabriella studied his room further.

"So," she commented to fill the silence, "do all the girls you bring in here love the face that your walls aren't plastered with half naked women? A bit off a turn off for them I'm sure…" She smirked, his back to her.

"Actually," he replied, turning around to face her, "you're the first girl who's ever been in here." He didn't miss the smile that came over her face when he said that. "Anyway, here. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything more…feminine." He shrugged holding up a wildcats jumper and some shorts. "You can go in the bathroom to change." He nodded in the direction of his en-suite bathroom and watched her right until she shut the door. He breathed out deeply; he couldn't believe what was happening. Chad would flip when he found out Troy had gotten Gabriella into bed, maybe not in the normal sense of the world but still…Troy took off his shirt and went to put it away.

Gabriella changed into Troy's clothes and folded her dress neatly. The jumper was so comfy, a bit big, but wearing it made her feel safe, it smells like him, she thought. The shorts were short even on her and you could see the cut on her leg. When she left the bathroom she walked straight into a bare chest...

* * *

**So there, that was the party! I know I promised a kiss, but I never said it was on the lips! I think I'm driving you all mad! But if I get lots of reviews for this chapter I might be able to speed up the lip locking. Next chapter preview: Jack Bolton is shocked when he goes to his son's room to take him for basketball practice that there is a girl in his bed, what will happen?? **

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews so far they all mean so much. **

**Sophia x**


	9. Spending the Night

**Spending the night**

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabriella blushed, jumping a metre in the air, she hadn't expected to walk into a half naked Troy, and she averted her eyes from his perfect body and stared at the ceiling. Troy smirked; she was so adorable when she was embarrassed. He threw on a shirt.

"It's okay," he smiled, "you can look now." His smile faded when he saw her leg, she noticed the direction of his gaze.

"Troy, it's fine," she said in a warning tone, "I just wanna forget about it." She added as she stifled a yawn.

"Okay, then. Let's sleep." Troy nodded. They walked over to his bed and started taking off the covers. "That sweatshirt looks cute on you." He commented, smiling at how many times she had rolled up the sleeves.

"Thanks, you'll have a hard time getting this back, that's for sure." She giggled. When the bed was ready they both just stood and looked at it neither wanting to get in. "on 5?" She offered.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" Troy counted, they both lay in the bed, she turned to face him as he switched the light off and pulled the covers up over both of them.

"I just wanna say again, Troy." Gabriella whispered, "that I will never forget what you've done for me tonight. I'm…you've really surprised me. You're not who I thought you were and I'm so glad I was wrong about you."

"Ditto, Montez." She felt him poke her.

"Good night."

"Night, Gabi." She smiled at the abbreviation, and the smile stayed on her face until sleep took over.

* * *

When they had drifted off to sleep that night Troy and Gabriella had been lying on completely opposite sides of the bed, now 9 hours later that couldn't be less true. Troy's arms were wrapped around her and she had an arm draped across his chest, she was practically on top of him, her head moving with the rising and falling of his chest. They were so peaceful, little did they know their peace was about to be destroyed. Coach Bolton bounded into the room as always on a Saturday morning, ready for some basketball practice with his son. Usually Troy was up and ready to go so Jack Bolton was shocked at the sight he saw when he walked into his son's room this morning. His son asleep in bed, and a girl, a very beautiful girl, wrapped up in his arms. At first he had thought it a sweet sight, but then he remembered his son's age. He cleared his throat loudly "Morning, Troy." His voice served as Troy and Gabriella's wake up call. Their eyes shot open, they noticed their position and jumped apart.

"Uh, hi Dad." Troy mumbled, scratching the back of his head and sitting up.

"Good morning, sweetie." Troy's mum waltzed into the room and stopped when she saw a girl in his bed. "Oh, my God!"

"Hey Troy!" His two cousins bounded into the room and the two boys halted at the sight of a gorgeous girl where they were expecting to see Troy.

"Um, everyone this is Gabriella Montez." Troy broke the ice. Gabriella waved sheepishly at the Boltons. Troy could see his mother eyeing them both up, obviously making sure they were both wearing many layers of clothing. "Mum, Dad, I can explain…"

"Yeah," Gabriella added nervously, "he was just doing me-

"Doing you??" Troy's mother shrieked, about to faint.

"A favour." Gabriella finished, she heard Troy throw his head in his hands behind her.

Troy's mother didn't know what to say to the girl, she looked absolutely adorable dressed in her son's clothes, Mrs Bolton wondered why she hadn't seen this girl before. "How about some breakfast, kids? Then maybe you can explain things to us…" Troy and Gabriella sheepishly followed Mrs Bolton out of the room, when Troy's older cousin Jake elbowed Troy in the stomach.

"Nice one." Jake grinned appreciatively.

"Stop it Jake!" Troy hissed, unable to suppress the grin on his face as he hurried to catch up with his parents and Gabriella.

"Well we have, cereal, toast, eggs. What would you like sweetheart?" Mrs Bolton smiled at her son's…what was she? A Girlfriend? A Friend?

"Um, no thanks Mrs Bolton. I really should call Taylor, my friend, she was ill last night." Gabriella smiled and excused herself out of the room, Mrs Bolton immediately rounded on her son.

"Troy Bolton, I hope you know if you get her pregnant you WILL marry her! No son of mine will be the father of a love child, I-

Troy held up his hands in defence and looked at his parents. "Look, nothing happened with me and Gabriella. Last night at Chad's party she got into trouble, I helped her out. Her Mum's away and she's been staying with Taylor, but Taylor got ill and had to go home. Gabriella had nowhere to stay so I let her come back her, I lent her some clothes and we slept. End of." Troy finished his story and breathed out heavily. He didn't like being interrogated so early on a Saturday morning.

"And that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all Dad." Troy replied with patience.

"Well," Troy's mum said, her tone slowly regaining its usual brightness, "if that's all. Why don't you tell us about her? How come we've never met her before?" Troy smiled at the question, it was a crime really, Troy thought, that he and Gabriella had been sworn enemies for so long, years they've wasted when they could have been friends, he looked out of the window and saw her stood outside on the phone to Taylor. Even with no make up on and boy's clothing she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he had just been so blind.

"Well, Gabriella and I haven't always got on…" Troy began, he poured out the whole story to his parents, about their fighting, and the volleyball match and Sharpay's ankle and how they got paired together for the musical, he just left out the part about Nick. "And now here we are."

"Aww, Troy. I'm so happy for you." His Mum beamed.

"Why?" Troy enquired.

"Because you're in love!" She explained.

"I am?"

"He is?" Jack Bolton added on.

"You men are so blind about what's in front of you. Sometimes you just need to open your eyes. You love her because while you were telling us that story, that goofy smile of yours didn't once leave your face." Mrs Bolton smiled at the wisdom she had just imparted. Gabriella came back into the kitchen, hanging up the phone.

"Taylor's better." She said with relief. "Must have just been food poisoning, Chad said as soon as she had…" she grimaced, "got the chicken out of her system, she was better."

Troy stood up from the kitchen table, "That's great." He sighed.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes locking with his, "it is." Mrs Bolton nudged her husband knowingly as they watched the exchange between the love struck teenagers.

"Anyway," Gabriella sighed, "I should probably get going, my mum gets back today and I should be there to meet her." She looked at her clothes, "would it be okay if…"

"Yeah, sure." Troy replied knowing what she meant, "you can just bring them to school on Monday, don't forget your dress. Wait, I'll get it for you." He rushed upstairs to find it.

Gabriella filled the silence and turned to Troy's parents, "Thanks so much for letting me stay. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Troy, was really a lifesaver last night, he helped me…well he helped me out of a situation that could really have been dangerous. You have a wonderful son." She blushed at what she said, but knew that truer words, she had never said about anyone.

"Found it." Troy grinned, running downstairs the turquoise dress folded neatly in his arms. He passed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Oh, wow. That's a lovely dress." Mrs Bolton sighed as she stroked the material, "I bet you looked just beautiful in it."

"She did." Troy smiled, Gabriella's face lit up at his comment, no one had ever made her feel like this. She was just so glad she had opened her eyes, if she hadn't he would still be the arrogant jock she was determined to hate. Now he had become the wonderful guy she knew she was destined to love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. :D It seems to good to be true doesn't it? But sadly things won't stay this happy for long. What kind of love story would it be if things were easy? It's more fun with drama. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already, I love reading them and thanks for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot. **

**Next chapter: Troy makes a decision, and we see a return of Ryan! **


	10. Troy's decision

**Better that we break**

"So Troy, the championships in a month!" Jack Bolton said excitedly as he threw the ball to his son, Gabriella had left more than two hours ago and still Troy's face was plastered with his goofy grin.

"Oh, yeah." Troy said in a daze, dribbling the ball. "I completely forgot!"

"Yeah," Jack muttered, "that's kind of my point." When Troy looked at him with a confused expression Jack continued, "I mean I think it's great that you stepped in for Ryan because Sharpay was hurt, but she should be better soon so maybe you could quit the musical? Time to focus on what's really important…"

"I guess." Troy wondered aloud, truthfully he would miss the rehearsals, or was it the rehearsals or Gabriella he'd miss. Jack seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry; you can still see Gabriella, after the championships." He said in a reassuring tone.

Troy stopped dribbling the ball and let it roll away. "What do you mean after the championships?"

Jack held his hands up in defence, "don't get me wrong Troy, your mother and I really like Gabriella, she seems like a great girl-

"She is." Troy said firmly, not liking where the conversation was going.

"But I don't think you can afford to get distracted now, you have a lot on your plate at the moment. I called Miss Darbus and told her about the situation with the championships and she said Ryan can start rehearsing next week!" Jack smiled as if he had lifted a huge load off Troy's shoulders.

"But Dad…" Troy faltered, "I like doing the musical."

"But you don't want to let your team down now, do you? Chad, Jason, Zeke, Nick..." Troy flinched at the last name, "and everyone else, they're all counting on you. And there are scouts coming to the game, it's the chance of a lifetime for you…"

Troy nodded knowing this was the truth, he knew he'd have to cherish this next week of rehearsals. He was pretty sure Gabriella wouldn't talk to him after he dropped out.

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Troy and Gabriella to be around each other. Especially as Troy had the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this was his last rehearsal. It had been over a week since the party and Gabriella sleeping at his house and neither of them had made a move. The reason? They were never alone together. They were with Chad and Taylor at school and Miss Darbus and Kelsi at rehearsals. Gabriella was trying to force herself out of love with Troy, knowing the harder you fall someone the more it'll hurt if they're not there to catch you. However, she thought, she could always admire from afar and that's what she spent most of their rehearsals doing. She would watch the way his mouth moved when he sang or the way he moved so freely when he danced. He had lied when he had made himself out to be a terrible dancer, he was brilliant.

"Okay, let's work out this dance." Miss Darbus clapped her hands, bringing Troy and Gabriella to attention and out of their fantasies about each other. "This is a slow number, and it's where Arnold and Minnie start to fall in love. Come forwards you two and face opposite each other." Troy and Gabriella did as instructed, standing extremely close to each other. "Okay, now Troy, put your hand on Gabriella's waist, Gabriella put your left hand on his shoulder." Troy moved to hold her waist, his large hand wrapping perfectly around it. He felt a spark as soon as he had touched her and knew Gabriella had felt it too, she put both hands on his shoulders, instead of just one and Troy put his other hand on her waist. They barely heard Miss Darbus instructing Kelsi to play the instrumental from the second act and completely didn't acknowledge as she started to play it.

"Miss Darbus," Kelsi whispered as she played, "they're not in the right waltz position."

"I know." Miss Darbus replied, "but let's just let it come naturally shall we?" Kelsi nodded with a smile on her face and watched Gabriella and Troy who had begun to slow dance, oblivious to the two people watching them. "Ahem, Troy! Let's go from your line." Miss Darbus called.

Troy cleared his throat and looked into Gabriella's eyes, "Minnie, I need to tell you something…"

Gabriella tightened her grip around his neck as they continued to dance, her hands were just touching the ends of his hair he could feel it tickling and it was driving him crazy, "Yes, Arnold?"

Troy spun Gabriella out and then pulled her back into him, their bodies collided and their foreheads were touching, their breathing shallow. "I'm in love with you, Minnie. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that. How much I've thought it and had the words right on the tip of my tongue but then lost my courage when I look at you, but I need to tell you now before I burst…I've loved you ever since I met you." Troy said the speech as he had practised, normally when he was rehearsing it in his room, it was half-hearted and rushed. But today as Troy looked at Gabriella and said the speech, he knew they were the most sincere words he had ever spoken in his life.

"I love you too…Arnold." Gabriella whispered, careful not to say Troy. She looked at his lips, revelling in the beautiful words that had just escaped them, it may be wrong to fall for him but the feeling was too right to be ignored. His hand moved from her waist to her cheek and cupped her face, grazing her cheek with his thumb, aching to close the painfully small gap between themselves and connect their lips...

"Bravo! Bravo! Brilliant scene you two, although Troy the kiss isn't for another two scenes, someone's eager!" Miss Darbus beamed.

"Oh, sorry." Troy replied meekly, dropping his hands from Gabriella, "was just too into the scene…" He trailed off looking at Gabriella, she was breathing heavily obviously still affected by their intense moment. Miss Darbus looked between the two of them, the heat between them practically fogging up the windows.

"Um…let's stop here for today, great work you two." Kelsi nodded in agreement at Miss Darbus' suggestion and the two left the room, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. There was a deathly silence between the pair as all their concentration was going into stopping themselves from walking straight up to the other and kissing them.

"Listen, Gabriella." Troy muttered, avoiding her gaze and busying himself, "I think it's best if…I mean maybe we shouldn't…" He trailed off wondering whether he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Maybe we shouldn't what?" Gabriella pressed.

"What I'm trying to say is, I can't do both the musical and the championships…and this championship is the most important game of my life, there's going to be scouts there and as much as I don't want to let you down. I just need to do this." Troy said more determined than he felt. He looked at Gabriella who was silent.

"I understand." Gabriella said simply as she packed her bag.

"Y-you do?" Troy stuttered, he hadn't expected this to be easy.

"Yeah, this game is more important to you than anything; of course you can't miss it." Gabriella smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes which were filled with disappointment, which Troy missed.

"Sharpay still isn't well enough to perform but Miss Darbus went and asked Ryan if he would step in, and he said yes he would, he wasn't going to let Sharpay control him anymore!" Troy smiled, proud of Ryan's actions.

"Good for him." Gabriella said distantly, putting on her coat. She looked at her watch, "well I better get going, good luck with the game, Troy." She smiled at him and left the hall. As Troy watched her go, he felt unease coming over him. She had taken it well, too well. Was she simply hiding her anger at him for letting her down? Or did he mean nothing to her and she didn't care who she performed with? He shook off the thoughts knowing he would only end up upsetting himself.

* * *

2.00am - Taylor's house

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella muffled, her mouth full of ice cream. "I really…" she swallowed, "needed this." Gabriella wordlessly handed the tub of Haagen Daz and spoon over to Taylor. They were sat on the sofa in Taylor's living room, in their pajamas, their large slippers propped up on a stool as they watched The Notebook.

"Tell me about it." Taylor nodded as she stuffed her face with ice cream, "Chad is being so…Chad!!" Taylor said spooning the ice cream into her mouth at an alarming speed, obviously it wasn't just her anger she was swallowing, she suddenly stopped and hit her hand to her head. "Ow, brain freeze…"

Gabriella giggled and took the opportunity, "look, Ryan Gosling shirtless!" Gabriella pointed to the TV and Taylor's eyes immediately shot to the television screen, Gabriella took her chance and snatched the ice cream from her friend, and smiled as Taylor realised Ryan Gosling was in fact fully clothed.

Gabriella laughed and licked the spoon innocently, "you know, for a smart person, that was a really dumb trick to fall for!" Taylor responded by throwing a pillow at Gabriella who squealed and ran into the kitchen.

"There. It's finished." Taylor groaned as she licked the last bit of ice cream from the spoon."

"I am never going to eat…again." Gabriella groaned, rubbing her stomach. She sat up at the kitchen table as Taylor passed her a cup of coffee, stupid thing to drink at 2am, but oh well. Gabriella thanked Taylor for the drink and then something her friend had mentioned earlier finally registered. "What's going on with you and Chad?"

"Honestly?" Taylor said looking over her steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Honestly." Gabriella nodded.

"I have no idea." Taylor shrugged. "It's so difficult, biology: easy, maths: simplest thing ever. But boys? I am afraid even I can't figure that one out."

"If you ever do, let me know." Gabriella smiled, placing a comforting hand on Taylor's arm.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella's comment, drained the remainder of her mug and stood up, "Who needs them anyway??" Taylor stuck out her hand which Gabriella took, questioning look on her face. "Let's go up to my room and just talk, about everything and anything, I'll take the dvd upstairs and we can finish it there. One condition, we don't talk about the enigma that is…boys." Taylor was encouraged by Gabriella's enthusiastic nod. "Tonight will be boy free."

* * *

Five minutes later…

"And then he doesn't even call the next day!" Taylor finished, hugging her pillow, the 'no boys' rule had lasted all but two minutes.

"Maybe he wanted to give you space. After all you were ill, and he did look after you the whole night…" Gabriella reasoned, always the diplomat.

"Chad lives off space! I swear sometimes he acts like the other side of the world wouldn't be enough space from me." Taylor vented. Gabriella could see Taylor was really upset, but Gabriella didn't know why, she felt she had missed a whole chunk of her friend's life because she'd been so caught up with her own problems.

"Tay, do you mind filling me in, I really have no idea what Chad's done to make you so mad…."

* * *

Troy was tossing and turning in his bed, analysing his conversation with Gabriella that afternoon. He knew they hadn't been friends for long but he was able to sense when she was upset. Then suddenly her words flashed across his mind.

"_Yeah, this game is more important to you than anything; of course you can't miss it."_

Troy slapped his hand to his head in realisation; she thought he was choosing basketball over her. She thought that basketball was more important to him than her. A while ago he would have agreed with her, but now he was sure she was the most important thing in his life. He needed to make her understand.

* * *

2.35am

"Then he said he likes me, but it wouldn't go with his reputation. He said his social status would drop." Taylor muttered, as Gabriella sat on Taylor's bed embracing her friend in a hug. Gabriella looked longingly over at her sleeping bag, knowing she wouldn't be joining it anytime soon.

"Wait a second. He said going out with you would ruin his reputation??" Gabriella was getting annoyed. No one hurts her best friend. When Taylor nodded, Gabriella got an idea. "Well, if Chad comes up to you and asks you out, you'll just have to tell him that it would be bad for your reputation and leave him. I know it's harsh Tay, but he needs to learn social status isn't everything. If he really likes you, he'll come back."

Taylor nodded, trusting Gabriella's opinion. "What about you Gabi, why are you so down?"

"Troy." Gabriella shrugged simply, as if there would be any other reason. "He quit the musical today."

"Why?" Taylor asked, wondering if she and Troy had had a fight.

"Basketball, it's the championships soon and I can see it's really important to him so I'm not mad or anything, it's just…I'll miss spending time with him." She paused. "Does I sound really selfish?"

Taylor shook her head, "No, you sound like someone in love." Taylor smiled at her friend's jaw dropping. Gabriella opened her mouth to disagree but then stopped to think, she felt something for Troy that was for sure, but what did he feel? "It was so much easier when we used to hate them." Taylor muttered as she got into bed, Gabriella smiled at her friend's comment and not unusually, Troy was her last thought as her head finally hit the pillow.

* * *

**There we are, I know I promised drama, and it'll come but when I say drama I don't mean it for the sake of it, I'm not going to throw in abusive parents or rapings or anything like that, and all those things could make it seem too unrealistic and I don't want that, besides there are so many stories out there that write those kind of plotlines so well, not saying they're unrealistic just saying those plotlines fit better than they do in this story. But what I do want is reviews, so if you have anything you'd like to say, any plot lines or characters you'd like to see. I'd be glad to hear them. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. Temptation

**Temptation**

Saturday morning, and Gabriella was shattered, not only had she been up so late at Taylor's the night before and now she had been left babysitting her baby cousin Evie. "Sssh, it's okay Evie, I'm here." She cooed, rocking the baby in her arms trying to juggle her and her script. She was trying to learn her lines, but without Troy she was losing motivation. She jumped when the doorbell rang, since she was home alone she hitched Evie higher up on her hip and rushed to the door. She opened it and Troy turned around, his blue eyes shining and a smile across his face, his gaze immediately fell to the baby.  
"Um, I know we don't know each other that well, but not mentioning your child is a bit-

"Haha, Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "this is my cousin, Evie." She indicated the dark haired baby in her arms. "I'm babysitting." She smiled.

Troy blushed, it was 10 in the morning and she still looked beautiful, his eyes went down to what she wearing, a tight top and blue shorts that looked like boxers, obviously pajamas, he could feel his cheeks burning up.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella smirked as she watched his eyes travel over her body, she was keeping things light but it unnerved her to see him looking at her like that, she wished she could read his mind and see what he thought when he looked at her.

"Oh, yeah." Troy said dragging his gaze away from her body. He stepped into the house and looked around, the whole house had an exotic kind of feel to it, it felt exotic but not foreign, it was a welcoming place. He followed her into the living room.

"It's good you're here actually, I have some things of yours." Gabriella said, she looked at Evie, and began to pass her over to him, "do you mind?"

Troy shook his head taking the young baby into his arms, "Of course not." He saw Gabriella about to go upstairs to fetch his things, when she turned back and gave him a worried look, "Don't worry, I won't drop her." He assured her.

"Comforting, Bolton. I wasn't even worrying about that, until now." She winked at him and ran up the stairs, he watched her go the whole way. Until Evie's screams brought him back to reality, he turned to her and she was pouting at him.

"Hey, if you were my age, and a guy, you'd be looking at her too!" Troy defended himself guiltily, to the baby in his arms. He rocked her slowly and noticed the Twinkle town script on the coffee table, he sighed, remembering what he'd given up. Gabriella came bounding downstairs, Troy was sad to see she'd put on proper clothes, jeans and a black shirt, in her hands she held his Wildcat sweatshirt and shorts, the ones she'd worn the night she slept over. She put them into his hand.

"Thanks, sorry they're late, don't worry I washed them so they don't smell like me." She smiled as she took Evie into her arms, Troy silently thought he wouldn't have given a care in the world if they had smelt like her, "Was Troy nasty to you Evie?" She added in a baby voice.

"No, actually she already loves me." Troy laughed.

"In that short a time?" Gabriella laughed. "You must be easy to fall for." Gabriella blushed realising what she'd said, yes he was easy to fall for, much too easy. Troy looked at the floor at her comment; he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope, had she fallen for him?  
"So, practising lines?" He gestured to the script, desperate for a change of subject.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied awkwardly as she walked into the next room to put Evie into her crib, "I need to learn them by next week, so I can start learning everything with Ryan." She smiled at Troy, who felt guilty; they would so much work to do now he was gone.  
"Do you need help, reading lines?" Troy offered, anything he could do to make things better he would.

"Yeah!" Gabriella's face lit up, "that would be so helpful Troy." She passed him the script.  
He shrugged, "anything to help you." He smiled, remembering the party.

"Yeah," she replied softly, her dark eyes meeting his, "I do."

He tore his gaze away and flicked through the script in front of him, "which scene?"

"Whichever you choose." Gabriella replied as she stood up ready to act out the scene.

"Okay." Troy replied as he walked away from her, "I've got one." He pretended to walk through an imaginary door and Gabriella smiled as he made a big deal out of opening it, stepping through it and then closing it, "that was a door by the way." He grinned.

"Yes, I got that Troy." Gabriella giggled, "now get on with the scene!"

Troy cleared his throat, "Minnie, I'm so sorry for barging in like this, I just had to see you."

Gabriella looked at Troy sadly, "Arnold, I'm sorry for how I acted when you-

"When I told you I loved you…." Troy read from the script, and looked at Gabriella, she bit her lip as she tried to remember her line, it was little things like that she did that just made Troy have to fight so hard not to kiss her, he knew one day temptation would get the better of him…

"Yes, when you said all those beautiful things Arnold, I just…" Gabriella met Troy's eyes, she knew she would never have this chemistry with Ryan, with Troy the words made so much sense. "I didn't know how to react…"

Troy moved closer to her and said urgently, "But how do you feel now, Gab…Minnie? Because if you don't love me please tell me now." Troy looked at the script, it felt as if he was reading a story of his and Gabriella's relationship, his eyes widened when he read what was coming next.

"I'm not sure how I feel…" Gabriella faltered, her character may not know, but she knew exactly how she felt about the guy in front of her.

"Well, maybe I can make you sure." Troy replied huskily, he dropped the script, took Gabriella's face in his hands and kissed her. Gabriella was taken completely off guard, she was sure her legs would give way, sensing this, Troy moved his hands to his waist to steady her as he pulled her body closer. Gabriella laced her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. At first the kiss had been gentle, his soft lips touching hers and sending bolts of electricity through their bodies, but now temptation was taking over, the urge to be close becoming stronger, weeks of pent up emotions finally having a chance to be free, Troy ran his hands over her waist and her back and she felt his tongue touch her lips, she opened her mouth and their tongues collided, she felt sure she could see fireworks going off in her mind. She was breathlessly running her hands through his hair, on his face, his arms, anywhere she could touch him, they fell onto the sofa, him on top of her, his weight making her feel safe not crushed, his hands moved down to her thighs as her hands held his shoulders, he could feel her nails digging in through his shirt, but he didn't care.

Finally they broke away the need for air becoming too strong, they were panting hard, his forehead resting on hers as he regained the strength to pull himself off her. He sat up on the sofa and lay back against it. Gabriella touched her lips, they were still tingling, she wondered if hers looked as pink and swollen as his did. She sat up next to him, neither knowing what to say, he looked at her and she bit her swollen lips. She felt flushed and

"I'm sorry." He finally said, huskily, he didn't mean it but he suddenly felt awkward, she hadn't said a word.

She moved closer to him on the sofa she cupped his face and stroked his lips with her thumb, "Don't be. I'm not…" Troy locked eyes with her at her words, and took the hand that was touching his face, ready to pull her close to him once more…

"Ahem," a voice was heard and the front door closed, Gabriella's mother walked into the living room and looked questioningly at their position, Gabriella was sat so close to Troy she might as well be on his lap. Troy dropped her hand and jumped off the couch. He looked at Gabriella, who was subtlety trying to pull her shirt down and fix her hair.

"Oh, right. Mother, this is Troy, Troy this is my Mother, Carla." Gabriella smiled awkwardly as she introduced the two.

Troy walked over to Carla and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home." Carla looked Troy up and down, he flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and she was won over.

"It's nice to meet you Troy. I assume you're a friend of Gabriella's from school?"

"Er, yeah." Troy replied, "I was just, I came over to…" Troy trailed off as Gabriella went into thought, why did he come? She realised she hadn't asked him of the reason for the unexpected visit.

Gabriella stepped forwards, "He was just helping me learn my lines for the musical." Troy looked at her and she gave him a smile, he nodded in thanks and they turned to Carla. Carla looked at her watch.

"Evie's sleeping, I assume?" Gabriella nodded. "Then it's time you got off to work, you don't want to be late." Carla reminded her daughter.

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot." Gabriella blushed, the morning had been quite eventful and work was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She turned to Troy, "I've got to get to work, but we'll talk later?" She offered, she was still curious as to why he dropped by, she had a feeling that he wouldn't have dropped by early on a Saturday morning if it wasn't important.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll talk to you soon." Troy nodded. At least it would give him time to tell her how he felt and what he'd meant by that kiss, sure it was in the script, but the feelings were all real. He turned back to Carla, "It was nice to meet you, I'm sorry I just dropped by like this…"

Carla waved his comment off, "No problem, Troy. I hope to see you again soon." She smiled at the blue eyed boy, she was getting a good feeling about Troy. She smiled at her daughter, she needs a guy like this, Lord knows she's had enough boy drama for one year, Carla thought sadly. Gabriella walked Troy to the door as Carla went into the next room to check on Evie. Gabriella smiled at him awkwardly as he walked out the door, she still couldn't believe he had kissed her, what did it mean? Was he just really good at acting, had it been Arnold and Minnie or Troy and Gabriella who had kissed? If it had been all Troy, had he just got caught up in the moment? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions, but she knew she needed answers.

* * *

**Oooh, what's Gabriella's boy drama?? And finally they kissed :D Please R and R, I'd love to hear what you all thought!**


	12. Opening Up

Just wanted to apologise for the wait, I've been away for two weeks but I hope to be updating regularly from now on. In case you forgot what happened since it's been so long here's a** recap: Troy and Gabi were running lines andsince the script called for a kiss Troy took his chance and kissed her, now she's left confused wondering if it was Troy or Arnold kissing her...**

Enjoy!

* * *

"You did not!" 

"I did."

"No way."

"Way, man."

"Seriously??"

"SERIOUSLY!" Troy lost his patience, "Chad you are sounding more and more like Sharpay everyday." Troy looked over at Chad with a worried expression on his face.

"Dude, watch the road!" Chad pointed to a car that was about to overtake them, Troy swerved and continued to drive. "Anyway, I still can't believe it, you and Gabriella?"

"Me neither." Troy replied breathlessly, running a free hand through his hair as they stopped at traffic lights. "It was… incredible."

"I can tell," Chad smirked, ever since Troy had come to pick him up, he had had such a huge grin on his face that Chad had assumed he had slept with a hanger in his mouth. Even when Chad had pointed this out to Troy, the smile hadn't budged. "But what does this mean? Oh, turn right here." Chad indicated to a road.

"I don't know, I wish I knew what she was thinking. She might have even thought it wasn't me…" Troy said uneasily, his thoughts spilling out.

"What do you mean?" Chad replied slowly, "Was she blind-folded or something? Kinky…" He laughed.

"No!" Troy said exasperatedly, "we were reading lines at the time; the kiss was in the script." Troy looked over to his curly haired friend, hoping this had cleared things up. Chad's jaw dropping answered his question.

"I see, so you're wondering whether she thinks you're just a really good actor or you were just using the excuse to plant one on her?" Chad said, Troy winced at his bluntness.

"Yeah, basically that's it." Troy nodded, as he pulled into a parking space. Troy turned off the engine, and looked at the restaurant in front of him. "What is this place, Chad?"

"The new Mexican place, Chiquito. I've wanted to try it for ages and you know I love fajitas…" He grinned, rubbing his stomach eagerly as he got out of the car. "I heard Zeke got a job here, so I thought we could check it out." Troy shrugged, he was hungry so who was he to argue? They walked into the restaurant and Mexican music could be heard faintly in the background, sure enough Zeke walked up to them a black apron matching his black uniform, with a t-shirt saying the words, "famous for fajitas."

"Hey, guys!" Zeke smiled brightly as he made his way over to his two best friends. "Table for two?"

"Yeah, Troy's my date for the day!" Chad grinned as he slung an arm around Troy's shoulders.

"Dude…" Troy groaned.

"Aaah, you're right." Chad nodded, taking his arm down, "you're with Gabriella now, I know my place." Chad pouted while Troy rolled his eyes, but Zeke's eyes widened.

"You and Gabriella?" He asked excitedly.

Troy opened his mouth to explain but Chad clamped a hand over it to silence him, "How about you get us a good table Zeke, then we'll give you the gossip…" Chad winked.

Zeke's face broke out into a gleeful grin, "you know I love a bit of gossip…" He lead them to a table and Troy put his head in his hands, his best friends were turning into teenage girls, what is happening to all the men? He thought desperately.

* * *

"….So then he kissed her!" Chad finished dramatically. 

Zeke's gaze flew to Troy, "No way."  
"Way," Troy replied tiredly, they'd been having the same conversation ever since they had sat down, Troy looked at the menu, "So anyway Zeke could I have the-

"But now he's wondering if she thinks it was just him in the character…" Chad interrupted, as Zeke nodded.

"Zeke, does the burger come with salad or just chips?" Troy asked.  
"Well, he should totally go and tell her the truth." Zeke added, oblivious to Troy's question.

"That's what I think too." Chad agreed, Troy raised his hand trying to get Zeke's attention, since his loud and rumbling stomach wasn't doing the trick but Zeke was getting too caught up in the story.

"I think that Troy should tell Gabriella the truth, the odds are she's thinking the same and I'm sure she would have known the kiss was coming. She would have stopped it if she only wanted to run lines." Zeke finished, obviously quite pleased with himself.

"You know…" Troy began slowly, "That's a great theory Zeke…can I eat it???" Troy finished, annoyed. "You two ladies can gossip all you want, but Chad you brought me here to eat and I'm sure as hell gonna do that!" He scanned the room and saw a brunette waitress, with her back to him serving drinks to the next table but one. "Um, excuse me, Miss?" He called.

The waitress turned around and it was none other than Gabriella.

Troy dropped his hand in shock and his face turned the same colour as the ketchup sachets on the table as she walked over. "Hey guys." She mumbled, keeping her eyes off Troy. "What can I do for you?" She finally looked up and saw both Chad and Zeke smiling at her, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Zeke grinned, patting his blushing colleague on the shoulder. "I've got to go help your Dad with something, could you get these guys some drinks?" Gabriella nodded as Zeke walked off, giving Troy a thumbs up as he did.

"Your Dad?" Chad asked.  
"Yeah, this is his restaurant. It only opened a couple of weeks ago, Zeke and I have been helping out. I had no idea Zeke loved to bake, he's in charge of desserts here." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, he's a great cook." Chad agreed. "Isn't he Troy?" Chad kicked Troy under the table, he was staring at the menu and hadn't looked at Gabriella once.

Troy grunted at the pain in his leg and then looked up at Gabriella with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, he is."

Gabriella locked eyes with Troy, and felt embarrassed about what had happened that morning, they'd gotten carried away and she couldn't imagine what Troy must think of her, no way had that been her intention when she'd let him read lines. "So anyway, what can I get you?" She repeated.

Just you, Troy thought as he looked at her. "Um…coke please."

"Same here." Chad said. "In fact if you two will excuse me I need to go to the little boy's room." He got up and walked away before winking at Troy and giving him a look saying, 'don't blow this.' Gabriella saw him walk away and sat down in his seat opposite Troy, she leaned in close.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about this morning. If I came on too strong or anything, it really wasn't my intention when you offered to read lines with me." She blurted, and then leant back against her seat. "I can't imagine what you must think of me." She said covering her face with hands in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her back towards him. "No, I need to apologise. I felt like I took advantage, it was there in the script and I just thought, when will I ever get another chance to be able to kiss you? It was definitely not why I came to see you."

"Why did you?" Gabriella asked, she had been wondering all day.

Troy lowered his voice so she had to lean in closer, "I came because of something you said to me, do you remember? You said that the basketball game was the most important thing to me."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly, the words vaguely ringing a bell.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that that's not true." Troy continued, nervously, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "I mean basketball is important to me, of course. But so are you, and I want to be around you. I don't want to have to give whatever this is between us up and I'm so sorry I quit the musical." Troy finished and let go of Gabriella's hands, he had never been so open with anyone before. Gabriella sat and looked Troy, if someone had told her a month ago that he would be saying these wonderful things to him she would have thought they were stupid but now, it seemed she had been waiting her whole life to hear those words.

"Troy…thank you. Those were wonderful things to say, but I'm glad you quit the musical." Gabriella admitted, Troy's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" Troy thought he'd heard her wrong.

"I mean this game could affect your entire future, Troy. I heard college scouts are going to be there, and I completely agree with your Dad that you need to be focussed." Gabriella locked eyes with and he nodded knowing she was right.

"So, what about us?" Troy asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"We'll…take it slow, okay?" Gabriella offered. Troy nodded, but looking at her, now he had kissed her and passed the point of no return he didn't know how long he could resist her anymore.

"Hey, guys! Ready to take our order Gabs?" Chad smiled at the pair as he returned to the table. Gabriella jumped up and began to listen as they ordered, taking care to write down what they said rather than fill the notebook with hearts and the name of one Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! He's told her how he feels, wooo! But there will still be Gabriella's past boy troubles surfacing, and this leading to her Dad not approving. And other problems, how will their new romance fair with the stress of the lives? Review and find out! Over a hundred reviews now, that makes me so happy:D**


	13. Hospital Visits

Firstly, I want to apologise SOO much for how long the wait has been, I've been away on holiday for weeks on end and I just started a new school so basically my life has been a bit crazy. But anyway here it is, the new chapter, it's not filled with Troyella because let's face it, there's more than two Wildcats! Some more hints at Gabriella's dark past when it comes to dating...but what could it be? Enjoy (hopefully) and review!

* * *

**Hospital visits**

"Closing time!" Gabriella's father called. Gabriella sighed in relief, she was so proud of her Dad, he'd always wanted to open a Mexican restaurant ever since they had gone on holiday there and he'd fallen in love with the food, but she was beginning to regret ever having offered to waitress. She wiped her forehead and pushed a few strands of flyaway hair off her face and looked over at Zeke who was cleaning the table that had just a couple of hours earlier been occupied by Troy and Chad. Gabriella's father walked over to her, "Who were those two guys that were sat at the table that Zeke's cleaning?"

Gabriella smiled as she remembered Troy's confession, "Oh, just some guys from school. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Her father replied as he wiped down a table, "One just couldn't keep his eyes off you…" He said with a straight face, the worried parent look crossing his face and he walked into the kitchen. Gabriella shook off the feeling of worry radiating from her Father, he has reason, she told herself.

Gabriella untied her apron and walked over to Zeke, "Can I ask a favour?"

Zeke smiled at Gabriella, the two had become close since working together. Zeke had never mentioned it because of the huge rift between his group and Gabriella's group, but he had always liked and respected her. "Anything."

"Well, this is going to sound strange, but I was wondering if you could give me a lift to the hospital." Gabriella said hopefully.

Zeke's usually bright face fell into a state of concern, "Why? Are you alright?" He asked quickly looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine. I just feel…I think I need to visit Sharpay." Gabriella explained.

"She's still in there??" Zeke asked, feeling concerned, wondering for Sharpay's health. He had never told anyone but he couldn't but feel drawn to her, he had a feeling there was more to her than the front she put on. Zeke was like that, always looking for the best in others.

"Yeah, she's been doing physiotherapy almost all day every day, she wants to get better as soon as possible." Gabriella was confused by Zeke's concern, as far as she knew the pair had been barely said two words to each other in all their time of knowing each other.

"Oh, okay." Zeke nodded at Gabriella's explanation, "so yes, I'll definitely take you. You wanna go right now?"

"Dad, I'm heading off to visit Sharpay at the hospital!" Gabriella called to her Father, this serving as Zeke's answer. He grabbed his coat and car keys and off they went.

"I really hate this."

"What, Zeke?"

"Hospitals." He shuddered, as he and Gabriella walked down the corridor to Sharpay's room.

"Wow, you must really like Sharpay to come to hospital just for her." Gabriella smirked.

Zeke stopped in his tracks and Gabriella turned around and carried on walking so she was going backwards, "You know it's true!" She argued playfully loving the shocked look on his face. "Why else would you be here?" She added.

"I wanted to give you a lift." Zeke shrugged, with a mock innocent look on his face.

Gabriella stopped walking so he caught up with her and she looked at him seriously, "Zeke, go for it. If you really like her, I'm sure you could…tame her in some way. You're so mellow and she's so high maintenance that it could work. You're like yin and yang." Gabriella smiled, she was such a hopeless romantic.

"I guess, you're right…" Zeke said slowly, he wasn't used to talking about his feelings for Sharpay. "I think...oh here's her room." Zeke stopped Gabriella and they walked into Sharpay's room.

"Thank GOD, Ryan. I've been wait- oh hi Gabriella," She blushed slightly, "Zeke." Gabriella saw a blush creep over Sharpay's cheeks. Zeke and Sharpay had both been stunned into silence by the other's presence, Gabriella took the lead.

"Hey, Sharpay. Zeke wanted to come by and see how you were doing, so I thought I'd tag along." Gabriella said slyly, Sharpay beamed at Zeke and Gabriella mouthed, 'you're welcome' to Zeke. "Anyway, I'll let you two have a chat. I'll just go and a get a drink, you two want anything?" Apart from each other, Gabriella thought silently.

"No, nothing thanks Gabi." Zeke said softly as he walked over to Sharpay's bed.

"Me neither." Sharpay said as she took Zeke's hand in their own, their skin colours contrasting beautifully, just like yin and yang, Gabriella thought once again as she left the couple alone.

Gabriella walked down the hospital corridor and thought about the comment her Dad had made earlier about Troy not being to keep his eyes off her, he knew he was getting worried, and he had good reason, Gabriella reminded herself sadly. But she knew Troy was different, so it's time to move on. She said to herself decidedly. She walked to the drinks vending machine, put in some spare change and waited for her latte to be made. She sipped it cautiously after seeing it steaming and smiled as the warmth trickled down her throat. She started thinking about her Father and Troy, she realised the only way her Dad could accept him was if he met him and realised Troy wasn't like…the others. Her Dad also needed to realise that she was no longer the same naïve girl who had been hurt before. Gabriella returned to Sharpay's room and was taken aback when she discovered the couple mid kiss.

"Ahem.." She cleared her throat in mock disapproval, but really a huge smile was crossing her face.

Zeke and Sharpay blushed, "Um…he was just…" Sharpay lowered her head in a rare moment of humility.

"Making you feel better." Gabriella nodded, giggling. "We all have our different methods." Gabriella sat on a chair near the bed, the one Zeke had left now he was sat on the end of Sharpay's bed.

"So, how's the musical going?" Sharpay grinned, the mischievous glint in her eye returning.

Gabriella's face fell slightly, "Well, as I'm sure you know Troy dropped out..."

"Like I'm surprised! I knew he couldn't last." Sharpay giggled, as if it was some big joke. Zeke looked at her disapprovingly, and Shrapay's gaze went to Gabriella's glum face. "Oh…" She whispered, "you've fallen for him." Sharpay realised, she wasn't surprised but she was surprised Gabriella seemed so upset. She'd never struck Sharpay as someone who needed a boyfriend, she was so independent.

"It doesn't matter." Gabriella shook her pretty head, and continued in a not very convincing tone, "it's for the best. Besides I have Ryan now so…"

"Ryan's doing the musical??" Sharpay bolted up in bed.

"I figured you knew." Gabriella said weakly.

"I did not."

"Oh…" Gabriella trailed off, but couldn't but feel so proud of Ryan for doing such a bold thing.

"Listen," Sharpay leaned forwards, "I don't want Ryan to perform without me and you want Troy back in the musical, yes?"

"I guess…" Gabriella said, looking at Zeke wondering what Sharpay was thinking.

"Well, I can make this work." She finished, her tone conspirational. "Anyway, I must sleep now all this talk has gotten me tired." She added dramatically as she placed a hand to her head. Gabriella nodded and left the room. Sharpay turned to Zeke, "Thank you for visiting me," She said, her tone suddenly calmer, "I have been quite lonely so, thanks I guess." Zeke smiled, this was the Sharpay he was falling for, not the one that everyone saw constantly wanting to be the centre of attention, but the one that craved the limelight for a reason. To get someone to notice her, her parents may be rich and have all the right connections, but they were missing the most important connection of all, one with their daughter.

* * *

I realise that was a lot of Zeke/Sharpay action and I know this is a Troy/Gabriella fic but I have a thing for Zeke and I love writing all the Wildcats...don't worry there will be some great Troy/Gabi action soon! I promise.

Thanks for reading!

Sophia x


End file.
